The disclosures herein relate generally to mats and more particularly to resilient floor mats for reducing user fatigue.
Floor mats have been used for years to provide a cushion for the person standing on the mat. However, fatigue can still result when a person stands on a mat for an extended period of time. Persons who work standing up most of the day, such as cashiers, assembly line operators, people in home or commercial kitchens and many others still experience fatigue after standing on a conventional mat for long periods of time. Often floor mats are provided with non-slip surfaces to lessen slippage and to thus promote safety.
Mats of resilient foam are known to reduce user fatigue. Unfortunately however, foam mats have the disadvantage of becoming brittle over time. Conventional foam mats lose their properties as air cells in the mat compress. Also, conventional foam mats collect moisture over time. This condition can promote the growth of bacteria and fungus. These undesirable characteristics result in foam mats becoming unsuitable for use as they become older.
What is needed is a mat which reduces fatigue of users in both the commercial and consumer environment without exhibiting the undesirable properties discussed above.